Just a Social Call
Just a Social Call is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. To start this mission, the player meets Micah Bell in Annesburg. Mission overview Arthur meets Dutch and Micah in Annesburg where they are planning to confront Cornwall. Story Arthur arrives in Annesburg to meet Micah and Dutch, for something to do with Leviticus Cornwall. When Arthur arrives, Micah grabs him and aggressively asks him if he was followed, before Dutch arrives to tell them that they are going to confront Cornwall. Suspicious of their motives, Arthur asks if it’s a revenge mission, although Dutch insists that it’s "just a simple social call". With the arrival of Cornwall's yacht imminent, the trio take cover in the harbour. When Cornwall arrives, they see Agent Milton and Agent Ross debarking the vessel, with Cornwall scolding them for their lack of progress and threatening to pull their funding. Micah is sent to follow Cornwall's secretary, who was ordered to send a telegram to New York, while Cornwall himself talks to Didsbury, to complain about striking miners. Soon thereafter, Dutch abruptly reveals himself, and laments how Cornwall is even worse than he is. He then offers Cornwall his life in exchange for $10,000, the ship, and safe passage out of the town. Cornwall merely laughs and refuses so, in response, Dutch shoots him in the chest, killing him. A massive gunfight then breaks out between Dutch and Arthur, and Cornwall's private guards. While fighting their way out of the town, Dutch and Arthur go to find Micah. They see him knocking out Jansen, Cornwall's secretary, before continuing their escape. After eventually escaping the town and riding into the forest, they finally lose their pursuers. Arthur sarcastically comments on how it wasn’t the "social call" that Dutch promised, while Micah shows Dutch and Arthur the papers that he stole. They reveal that the Cornwall company struck a deal with the Army, and that they are transporting dynamite from Annesburg to Saint Denis. Dutch tells Micah and Arthur to look into the dynamite, along with Bill. Gold Medal Objectives *Headshot 3 mounted enemies. *After killing Cornwall, reach the horses within 2 minutes and 45 seconds. *Complete the mission without taking any health items. Deaths *Leviticus Cornwall - Killed by Dutch van der Linde after negotiations for safe passage out of the town failed. *Cornwall's private guards - Killed by Dutch, Micah, and Arthur during their escape from Annesburg. *Several Pinkerton Agents - Killed in the ensuing shootout as Dutch, Micah and Arthur try to escape. Notes *Once this mission is completed, Pinkerton agents will randomly be seen in around three specific locations around Roanoke Ridge in dark red area’s indicating checkpoints that show up in specific locations until the end of Chapter 6. One location is across a river crossing near Butcher Creek, another location is along the border of The Heartlands and Roanoke Ridge east of Emerald Ranch and another location is along the train tracks near the border of Roanoke Ridge and Bayou Nwa, approaching any where near the Pinkertons will prompt one of them to notice Arthur and incur a bounty unless they’re all killed. Trivia *Cornwall arrives on a steamboat called Malvina, which was a fashionable feminine name during the era. The name and its popularity stem from the bride of the hero Oscar in Scottish writer James MacPherson’s famous Ossian cycle of epic poems, which were first published in the 1760s. Throughout the poems' stories, a common pattern is for characters to kill loved ones through mistakes, suffer mental breakdowns, and eventually die of grief or suicide. Video walkthrough File:Red_Dead_Redemption_2_-_Mission_73_-_Just_a_Social_Call_Gold_Medal File:RDR2 PC - Mission 70 - Just a Social Call Replay & Gold Medal Navigation ru:Просто визит вежливости Category:Redemption II Missions